Chaude Nuit d'Été
by Tomokonne
Summary: Une nuit, une chaleur étouffante, deux hommes, une seule douche. C'est assez pour vous faire cliquer, n'est-ce pas?
1. Chapter 1

NDA: J'aimerais souligner que dans cette fic, le corps de Sasori est normal. V'voyez. S'pas une branche avec un faux coeur en plein milieu. Merci d'en prendre note.

Aussi! Ce texte est un lemon. Yaoi en plus. Âmes sensibles et pures, fuyez pour sauver votre chasteté ! xD

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Les tissus collaient à la peau, l'air était lourd et rempli de cette énergie bizarre juste avant un orage. Deidara se retourna encore et encore dans son lit en essayant désespérément de dormir. Il était trois heures dépassées, l'insomnie battait son plein. En même temps, comment dormir par ce temps désagréable?

- Il me faut une clim.

Le blond répéta ces mots pour la centième fois tout en enlevant une mèche rebelle mouillée qui lui collait au visage.

- Arrête de râler et dors.

La voix parvenait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- J'y arrive pas, danna!

- Je m'en fou de ta vie! Ferme-là et laisse moi dormir!

- Mais euuuh!

- MAIS TA GUEULE!

Sasori s'était levé et Deidara remarqua avec stupeur que son « danna » était vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si peu habillé, même s'ils faisaient leurs missions ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà. Il était mince, ses muscles fins lui donnaient une certaine grâce toute masculine et la courbe de ses fesses à travers son boxer était très appétissante.

« Mais, je deviens fou ou quoi? »

Le pauvre blond mis ses délires sur le compte de la chaleur torride et suivit le roux des yeux jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et c'est par un pur hasard que Deidara put admirer, par le biais du miroir, son coéquipier se dénuder pour aller sous une douche glacée. Une chaleur qui n'était pas due du tout à la température ambiante se retrouva dans son entre-jambe.

Il était vraiment en train de bander après avoir vu un autre mec à poil?

- Hun! S'exclama le blond, légèrement frustré.

En fait, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se soulager depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Il se doutait bien que Sasori était dans le même état que lui. Les bourses pleines à exploser. Enfin, façon de parler. Il fut tenter de profiter de l'absence de son coéquipier pour se... Nan. L'idée mourut dans l'oeuf, étouffée par l'orgueil de Deidara. Il ne se rabaisserait pas à se masturber en pensant à Sasori. Même si c'était très mais alors très difficile de résister. « Dommage que Konan soit si coincée du cul. » pensa le membre de l'Akatsuki avec aigreur. Et comme il n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, sous formelle interdiction de Pain, il n'avait plus que sa main droite avec qui s'amuser. Il se remémora avec colère l'instant ou on lui avait appris que sa vie sexuelle prenait fin. Il revenait d'une rencontre nocturne avec l'une de ses conquêtes. Pain l'avait surpris en train d'entrer dans le repaire et lui avait dit:

- Refais ça une autre fois et c'est la fin, Deidara.

- Pourquoi, hun? Je fais s'que j'veux!

- Les hommes sont trop bavards sur l'oreiller avec quelques verres dans le nez.

- Parce que t'y connais quelque chose?

- Ne t'avise pas te recommencer.

- Sinon quoi?

- Je me débarrasse de la source du problème. Clair?

Deidara eut du mal à déglutir. Son patron venait vraiment de le menacer de le castrer? Il répondit d'une toute petite voix.

Et depuis ce jour, rien. Le néant sexuel.

Quand Deidara repensa au corps trop bien sculpté de Sasori, il ne put arrêter ses envies. Il s'était levé à son tour, avait poussé la porte de la salle de bain et y avait pénétré. Sasori lui tournait le dos sous la douche, il semblait s'extasier de l'eau froide qui caressait son corps. L'érection déjà importante du blond se fit encore plus impressionnante.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche, Sasori se retourna vers lui brutalement. Il était extrêmement surpris... Et pour cause!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel? S'exclama le rouquin.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'azure avait préalablement enlevé ses vêtements et s'était glissé sous le jet d'eau en frôlant Sasori doucement.

- J'avais vraiment trop chaud.

La cabine était petite, leurs corps étaient si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. La verge durcie de Deidara s'imposait entre eux deux. Sasori était tétanisé, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à...ça.

Ce fut Deidara qui démarra le bal, en glissant le bout des doigts sur l'épaule du roux et en descendant doucement vers son ventre plein d'abdos.

- Euh. Tu fais quoi, là?

Sasori semblait choqué et profondément interloqué. Ce qui provoqua l'illumination absolue de Deidara à propos de son mystérieux coéquipier.

- T'ES PUCEAU!

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et dégages.

Or, les joues rouges de Sasori prouvait que Dei avait raison. Enfin, pas vraiment.

- J'ai déjà forniqué, si ça t'amuses de le savoir. Mais ça ne m'intéressait plus, après.

Comment peut-on dire une chose pareille? À moins que...

- C'était nul?

- Non, pas particulièrement.

- Ben alors?

- J'suis frigide, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus?

- Impossible.

- Ah?

- T'es trop beau pour être frigide.

- ... Euh, je crois que ça n'a rien à voir.

- Je ne comprend pas.

Ils étaient planté là, à quelques centimètres à peine du corps de l'autre et ils se fusillaient du regard.

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es toujours là.

Deidara décida qu'il ne servait absolument à rien de continuer à bavarder avec ce beau gosse qui soit était vachement stupide soit s'en foutait éperdument. Il le poussa contre le mur et s'attaqua à ses lèvres voracement.

- J'suis pas gay, grogna Sasori.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne résistes pas?

Il détourna le regard en rougissant, faisant fondre Deidara.

- HAHA! T'aimes ça!

- Je ne répondrai pas à ça.

Le blond repassa à l'attaque en léchant le cou dégoulinant de Sasori. Une main baladeuse glissa le long de sa hanche et alla se caler sur la fesse rebondi de son compagnon. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Sasori. Cela faisait très longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, encore moins à un endroit pareil. Sans même sans rendre compte, il se pressa contre le corps du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, en demandant tacitement plus. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre à sa demande en le plaquant plus durement contre le mur et en le soulevant d'à terre. Sasori enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, il sentit son membre gonflé pressé contre le sien dans le même état. Leurs lèvres étaient soudées, leurs langues se caressaient goulument.

Or, la passion dans la douche est quelque chose de très risqué. Deidara faillit perdre pied et tenta de reprendre son équilibre en posant la main sur le robinet. Sans faire exprès, il mit de l'eau brûlante. C'est à grands renforts de cris que les deux hommes évacuèrent la cabine de douche.

- Bravo, maintenant j'ai l'air d'un crabe!

Sasori s'était saisi d'une serviette et la pressait contre lui avec une moue fâchée.

Deidara craqua encore une fois. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, Sasori était mille fois plus sexy que toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu culbuter dans sa vie. Il ne put résister une seconde de plus et se jeta quasiment sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Leurs langues jouèrent à nouveau et le comptoir de la salle de bain devînt leur terrain. Deidara avait une nouvelle fois soulever le roux et ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer du sexe tendu d'excitation qui s'offrait à lui. Sasori pencha la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant quand Deidara commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ce n'était pas assez, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Deidara lâcha les lèvres de son compagnon et glissa sa langue sur son torse imberbe et soyeux jusqu'à la source de son plaisir. Il la titilla un peu avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et d'entamer quelques mouvements langoureux.

Les gémissements de Sasori se firent de plus en plus insistants, de plus en plus fiévreux de désir. Sans arrêter son occupation principale, Deidara en entama une seconde, un passage obligé pour la dernière étape. Il glissa une main sur le ventre de son partenaire, pinçant doucement son téton rose au passage et poursuivit son voyage vers sa bouche ouverte d'extase. Il y glissa deux doigts que Sasori suça avec avidité. Maintenant humides, les doigts purent accomplir leur travail. Deidara le prépara avec soin, lentement, tentant de trouver son point sensible. Il y parvînt après maintes manœuvres, un cri de plaisir lui prouva qu'il avait bien trouvé. Sans même demander l'autorisation, Deidara guida son sexe douloureux vers l'intimité de Sasori et força l'entrée avec une grimace. C'était très serré. Mais soudain, cela se relâcha un peu, permettant à Deidara de se mouvoir enfin dans la chaleur de son partenaire... C'était bon, tellement bon!

Itachi dormait tout innocemment quand soudain, un cri le sortit de son rêve peuplé de fées et de licornes qui gambadaient joyeusement.

- Encore un rêve de drogué, râla le brun en glissant une main dans ses cheveux détachés et humide de sa sueur.

Il se leva donc et se rendit à la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau. C'est alors qu'il entendit un autre cri.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?

Il se dirigea à pas frustrés vers le bruit. La chambre de Sasori et Deidara.

- Ils sont en train de s'entre-tuer, oui ou merde?

Itachi, à trois heures du mat', lorsqu'il faisait chaud et humide parlait tout seul et était d'humeur exécrable. Il pénétra dans l'antre des deux artistes psychopathes et la découvrit vide.

- Bizarre, j'étais certain que ça venait de là.

Un gémissement. L'Uchiha tourna la tête vers la salle de bain et découvrit, à son grand dam, les deux idiots décérébrés en train de faire des cochonneries.

Il soupira et s'en retourna de là ou il était venu.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? questionna Sasori la bouche pleine de céréales.

- Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé comme étant le passif, rétorqua Itachi avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi? S'exclama Konan les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

- Rien, j'ai juste vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Maintenant, je me venge.

Itachi se leva et un rictus vainqueur éclaira son visage.


	2. Seconde partie - Froide nuit d'hiver

Et oui, suite à un sondage sur mon blog, il a été décidé que ce One shot se méritait une suite ! Amusez vous bien !

**Warning** : ce texte est destiné à des lecteurs MAJEURS

**Disclaimer** : évidemment, les perso appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei !

OooooOooooOooooOoooooOoooo

Sasori-danna ! Vient jouer !

Le roux était concentré sur l'une de ses marionnettes. Il ignora son compagnon superbement. Deidara comprit sur-le-champ qu'il venait de se prendre le vent du siècle. Ça ne le dérangea pas outre-mesure. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire ignorer mais... si, en fait.

S'il te plaît, chevrota le blond en lui grattant l'épaule affectueusement.

Sasori posa avec un calme glacé ses instruments sur la table. Son soupir exagéré fit connaître son agacement.

Je travaille, gronda l'artiste en prenant soin de prononcer chaque syllabe clairement.

Je sais, je sais ! Mais tu me chasses comme un moustique depuis plus d'une semaine... T'es fâché ?

Je dois finir d'ici deux jours, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jérémiades. Crétin.

Deidara avait déduit que le dernier mot, utilisé de cette façon, n'était pas aussi rude qu'il ne le paraissait. Sa traduction exacte se rapprocherait dans ce cas à « désolé ». Mot qui n'existait pas dans le langage du roux. La moue piteuse de Deidara affecta cependant son amant. Ses traits s'adoucirent.

Moi aussi j'ai envie. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Soit patient, je comptais prendre une pause ce soir quoi qu'il en soit.

Des étoiles illuminèrent le regard d'azur de Deidara. Il se jeta sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser. Ce qui se passa ensuite était prévisible : le modeleur d'argile se mangea un coup de coude dans l'estomac suivit d'une réplique froide du roux.

Ce soir j'ai dit. Imbécile.

Contrairement au « crétin » de plus tôt, ce « imbécile » n'avait aucun sens sous-entendu.

Mais !

Un kunaï passa à un millimètre de son visage pour aller se planter brusquement dans le mur derrière lui. Le message était on ne peut plus clair, Deidara battit donc la retraite.

Il allait préparer une soirée mémorable à son cher danna.

Bougies parfumées : check.

Huile à massage : check.

Éclairage tamisé : check.

Musique d'ambiance : check.

Itachi : check.

Minute, y'a un truc qui clo... Deidara se mit en garde au moment même où l'information atteignit son cerveau.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? S'emporta le blond, les mains déjà dans ses trousses remplies d'argile.

T'es lent à la détente. Sinon, je te trouvais bien silencieux, c'était louche. J'ai eu raison, a priori. Tu prépares un sale coup non ?

Un jeu de mot pervers traversa l'esprit du blond, le faisant sourire niaisement.

Itachi souleva un index menaçant.

Bâillonne-le, cette fois. Je n'ai aucune envie du subir ses dégoûtants geignements.

Le sourire de Deidara s'élargit encore, faisant frissonner le Uchiha d'horreur.

Vous êtes dérangés, tous les deux, cracha-t-il.

Dérangés ? Peut-être. Si tel est le cas je l'assume. Mais permet-moi de te trouver un adjectif adapté à mon tour. Psychopathe. C'est bien non ?

Les yeux du brun roulèrent dans leurs orbites, il était plus blasé que jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, faites vos cochonneries en silence sans quoi je débarque et vous catapulte dans un tsukiyomi et ce même si vous êtes en plein coït. Compris ?

Voyeur~, se moqua Deidara.

Itachi l'ignora et disparut sans un mot de plus, laissant le blond pensif. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, au juste ? Dès leur première aventure nocturne, Sasori et Deidara avaient trouvé en cette dernière activité une telle satisfaction qu'ils recommencèrent fréquemment par la suite. Certes, Itachi les avaient démasqués dès le premier soir c'est pourquoi ils furent « punis » en quelque sorte. On les avait simplement déplacés de chambre, les isolant. Ça ne les empêchaient pas du tout de se voir, au contraire. Pour Deidara, ça commençait à se transformer peu à peu en quelque chose de plus profond. Un truc, avec des sentiments. Ça avait un nom, mais Dei préférait taire tout ça, certain que Sasori désapprouverait.

Après tout, ce n'était pour eux qu'un exutoire au stress de leur vie quotidienne. Conscients de leur statut de célibataires obligés, ils trouvaient au moins un peu de réconfort ensemble, même s'ils n'eussent pas de réels sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Enfin... C'était comme ça au début.

Deidara secoua la tête le temps n'était pas à la réflexion mais à l'action. Selon ses calculs, Sasori ne tarderait plus.

Le roux avait une routine très précise et détestait qu'on contrarie ses plans. Deidara n'avait aucunement l'intention de se mettre en travers de son chemin ce soir. Il était affamé de son corps et ne laisserait rien ni personne perturber sa soirée.

La porte grinça, le blond tenta de garder son calme. En vain. Son excitation lui sortit par tous les orifices en apercevant la tenue de son amant. Son yukata était largement ouvert sur son torse glabre, ses cheveux fraîchement lavés étaient encore humides. L'odeur de son shampooing parvînt au nez du plus jeune et lui fit perdre toute contenance. Il se jeta sur Sasori avec l'intention de l'embrasser pour ne récolter qu'une baffe.

La politesse, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Bonsoir, couina Dei en massant sa joue douloureuse.

Bonsoir, répondit le marionnettiste en embrassant enfin son compagnon.

Deidara oublia sa douleur aussitôt et ronronna de bonheur sous son étreinte. Le blond se rappela soudain de ses plans.

Un massage, ça te dit ? Lança-t-il nonchalamment, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

Plutôt, acquiesca le roux avec un sourire complice.

Il fit glisser un pan de son yukata sensuellement sur son épaule. Sasori savait comment allumer son amant et ne s'en privait pas une seconde. Deidara ravala difficilement son désir puis tapota son lit. Sasori s'y allongea volontiers. Ses derniers jours furent pénibles, son dos était raide et ses épaules nouées n'attendait que les bonnes attentions de son comparse.

Ce dernier se mit rapidement à l'œuvre, ses mains lui firent tellement de bien qu'il faillit s'assoupir à plusieurs reprises.

Passons aux choses sérieuses, annonça Deidara, sans préambule.

Ses doigts recouverts d'huile s'égarèrent sur le fessier exposé de Sasori, le caressant vigoureusement. De ses pouces, il suivit la courbe aguichante de la jonction de ses cuisses de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur pour enfin atteindre l'endroit critique. Même si Sasori avait feint l'indifférence ces derniers temps, il n'en regorgeait pas moins de désir. Le soupir qu'il échappa le surprit lui-même.

Deidara pouffa et lui souffla :

T'étais en manque, toi aussi !

Oui, tout à fait, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le dire tout haut. Le blond le comprit et rit de plus belle.

T'es trop mignon, déclara-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres boudeuses.

Sasori laissa passer cette remarque, déconcentré par leur échange. Il s'était amélioré depuis la première fois et Sasori était loin de s'en plaindre. Le roux se retourna sur le dos, facilitant leur étreinte. Deidara était toujours habillé aussi Sasori entreprit-il de le défaire de ses habits.

À force de contorsions – car il était impensable pour eux de cesser leur baiser- il y parvinrent enfin.

Deidara le surplombait, la splendeur de son corps nu surprenait encore le marionnettiste. Le blond était dans le même état, le spectacle de Sasori sous lui, les joues rougies d'envie était sublime, rien de moins. Il ne put retenir les mots qui trottaient en tête depuis un moment.

Saso… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais je tiens simplement à ce que tu saches que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

La réaction de Sasori le prit de court.

Je sais.

Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il se redressa, ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtes puis dans son dos. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Je crois bien que c'est réciproque.

Le cœur de Deidara fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblèrent, comme ses lèvres, à cause de ce flux intense d'émotions qui le submergeait. Des larmes de joie perlèrent dans son regard d'azur.

Merci, fit-il simplement en resserrant son étreinte.

La douceur dont il faisait preuve acheva Sasori. Comment cet idiot avait pu lui voler son cœur ? Peu importait, maintenant, car il y était parvenu. Il s'abandonna entièrement entre ses bras, porté délicatement par la marée de leur passion. Chaque partie de son corps quémandait son attention, certaines plus visiblement que d'autres. Nulle parole n'eut besoin d'être échangée, tout deux connaissaient très bien les désirs de l'autre.

Sasori fit s'étaler son amant sur le dos. Certes, ce n'était pas rare qu'il prenne les devant mais il se sentit largué par l'excitation l'engloutissant. Deidara semblait fiévreux, ses mains sur ses cuisses le brûlaient comme de la braise.

Je ne peux pas attendre une seconde de plus, avoua le roux en s'empalant lentement sur le sexe érigé de son compagnon.

Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa involontairement. Deidara se mordait la lèvre, ses mains allaient et venaient sur les cuisses du roux. Ses mouvements de bassins redoublèrent d'intensité et de sensualité, il avait la grâce des vagues écumant une plage de sable blanc.

Oui, malgré ses cheveux de feu, Sasori était comme la mer. Froid mais apaisant, tantôt placide, tantôt trépidant, à la fois souple et puissant, parfois violent. Et imprévisible. Comme l'océan.

Sa peau était lisse et douce sous ses doigts, ses tétons durcis pointaient impudemment, trahissant sans vergogne sa volupté.

Et ses hanches… Elles roulaient toujours sur lui sans honte ni pudeur, chaque mouvement l'entravait plus loin dans ses entrailles.

Les gémissements saccadés de Sasori l'excitait d'autant plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'Itachi et de sa menace. Le blond se redressa soudainement, prenant Sasori de court, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire.

Cet accès de passion surpris le rouquin de façon positive, ravivant (si c'était possible) encore plus sa flamme. Ils partageaient un même souffle erratique, tout deux consumés par les plaisirs de l'instant.

L'apogée ne tarda plus, elle les engloutit avec la force propre à l'amour.

Deidara s'écroula près de son amant sans le lâcher des yeux. Sasori se retourna sur le flanc à son tour, un léger sourire pendu aux lèvres. Le silence s'installa, un silence paisible et agréable. Le couple n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la présence de son semblable, des paroles auraient gâchées ce moment de quiétude absolu. Cet instant resta suspendu dans le temps, c'est Deidara qui y mit fin d'une question.

Et maintenant ?

Sasori le toisa, déconcerté.

Quoi maintenant ?

Maintenant que nous sommes un couple, certaines choses changeront… Non ?

Le marionnettiste se leva élégamment, remit son yukata et enfin prit un air très sérieux.

Non. C'est très bien comme ça.

Les épaules du blond se courbèrent sous l'écroulement de tous ses projets.

Mais…

Sasori bomba le torse et décréta :

Pas de mais. Notre relation me plaît comme elle est et de toute façon, l'officialiser au sein de l'Akatsuki ne nous apportera que des emmerdes. J'espère sincèrement que tu comprends ça.

Tous le monde est déjà au courant, ça changera que dalle ! s'emporta le modeleur d'argile en sautant du lit d'un bond énergique.

Ils pensent tous que c'est un jeu, Dei. C'est différent.

La mine de Sasori perdit de sa sévérité en prononçant ses mots. Deidara ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de baisser les yeux au sol.

Je comprends que ça te démange mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes entourés de traîtres et d'assassins, rien de bon n'émergera à leur dire la vérité. D'accord ?

Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira enfin le plus jeune.

Sa déception était aussi dense que l'inquiétude de Sasori. Le roux l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner à sa chambre, la tête emplie de questions.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Dis, Zetsu… Tu crois que le leader réagirait comment si deux membres de l'Akatsuki lui demandaient sa permission pour se marier ?

Zetsu blanc rampa un peu plus hors du tronc de l'arbre dans lequel il était caché pour regarder son coéquipier un sourcil levé.

Deidara était concentré sur ses dango, il ignora la moue perplexe du blanc.

A quoi ça servirait ? demanda l'étrange personnage, réellement interloqué.

Un signe de reconnaissance, je pense. Une preuve que tous les deux nous avons envie de rester ensemble pour toujours.

Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

J'te demande pas ton avis, hun ! Le leader… le leader y réagirait comment ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Comme vous êtes deux mâles, vous serez encore efficace après je suppose donc, personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Va lui demander toi-même.

Deidara ravala ses craintes et brava l'interdiction que Sasori avait mit sur ce sujet. Il voulait avancer, ce n'était pas trop demandé… N'est-ce pas ?

Il se rendit tout en haut de la tour exposer ses plans à leur chef. Ce dernier l'écouta jusqu'à la fin mais Deidara ne put deviner ses expressions l'ombre les conservaient mystérieusement. Le silence s'installa quand il eut fini et perdura longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

Mh, dit-il enfin. Mh, d'accord. Mais pas une goutte d'alcool ne sera tolérée. Faites le ce soir, au plus tard.

C'était une réponse positive qui glaça Deidara jusqu'au sang. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement l'ambiance était tendue.

Merci.

Deidara se courba plus que nécessairement et prit congé en vitesse, voulant quitter cet endroit incessamment. De nouveau capable de respirer normalement, son cœur gonflé de joie, il n'aspirait qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à son amant.

Il courut dans le dédale des couloirs pour enfin parvenir à l'atelier de Sasori.

Tu me déranges, annonça ce dernier dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte.

Deidara l'ignora, s'agenouilla devant lui, lui prit la main –de force- et lui demanda :

Akasuna no Sasori… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le faciès de l'artiste se décomposa lentement.

Ne me dit pas avoir demandé la permission au leader…

Si. Il est d'accord. Répond maintenant.

Un sourire incroyablement triste brisa son visage d'ange.

Oui, bien sûr que oui.

Pourquoi une telle tête alors, s'inquiéta Deidara, une main glissant sur sa joue.

Sasori secoua le crâne violemment, comme pour chasser ses larmes.

Ce soir, pas vrai ?

Ouais ! Comment tu sais ?

L'aîné se leva et lui tapota la tête tendrement.

On devrait prévenir tout le monde non ?

Voui !

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse éclair. Ils réussirent à concocter une petite fête de dernière minute à laquelle très peu de gens assistèrent. Leur mariage n'intéressait aucunement les autres membres du groupe mais ce n'était qu'un détail, ils le faisaient pour eux. Ce fut bref, émouvant, débordant d'amour surtout.

A la fin, les rares gens présents s'en furent un peu plus heureux qu'en arrivant. Deidara surprit Pain tendre sa main à Konan. Le blond sourit de plus belle.

Il ne resta que le couple, dans la grande pièce à présent vide. Une guirlande tomba, la flamme d'une bougie vacilla.

Sasori poussa un soupir, il s'étira avant de braquer son regard perçant sur son mari. Deidara ne put que l'admirer encore une fois.

Il avait mit son plus beau kimono. Le rouge lui allait si bien.

Tu viens ? demanda Deidara en lui tendant la main.

L'intéressé hocha de la tête, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ceux de son amoureux.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, avec tendresse. L'aube se pointait quand Deidara s'endormit enfin, à bout de force. Sasori regarda un moment son visage paisible, embrassa sa joue douce et se leva à contre-cœur.

Le leader avait accepté leur union mais ce n'était pas sans conséquences. La naïveté de Deidara les avait menés sur un sentier sinueux.

Sasori s'habilla silencieusement en grelottant, le froid régnant dans la pièce lui fit regretter amèrement la douillette chaleur du lit. Il prit le sac qu'il avait caché dans le placard, regarda à nouveau son amant et sortit. La porte ne fit aucun bruit quand il la referma.

Sa volonté ne pouvait faillir, il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Sa mission l'attendait. Il reviendrait, mort ou vif.

Il s'en était fait la promesse.


End file.
